Duo
by 24-7 RossR5 n HH n AnA Lover
Summary: This is a story where Eddie didn't want to be a solo artist he wanted to be duo like mk and then he meets Loren will thier be a romance spreading


DUO

Once upon a time Loren was a normal person and then the next day she turn into a Rock Star and she was 18 when Jake recognized her. Jake recognized her when he first open his manger business and he was looking for someone that can write and sing and he wish it could have been Eddie but he said no he wanted Duo like MK and wish he could find someone today but they had auditions and no one was good at what he requested and he was going home when he got a text from Tracy saying he need to stop by the grocery store before he went home and so he stop by the store and got his stuff he need it and he heard this beautiful voice and guitar on the side of the building and he was wondering to his self that song must be written by someone. So he went to the side of the building and he found this young beautiful girl singing and he said

Jake: Hi I am Jake Madsen what's your name

Loren: I am Loren Tate

Jake: So Loren I was wondering if you wrote that song

Loren: Yea I did

Jake: Do you mind me saying that is a beautiful song and you have a beautiful voice

Loren: Thank You so much I am dreaming of becoming a singer one day

Jake: Your dream is coming true because I have a management company Jake Madsen Management

Loren: Are you joking

Jake: Nope see (then he hand her a card that said Jake Madsen Management)

Loren: Ok now I believe you

Jake: Good because I want to sign you

Loren: Omg are your serious

Jake: Yup

Loren: Thank you so much

Jake: Welcome and can you meet me at my office and everything on my buisness card that I gave you

Loren: Ok and Thank you so much and yes I can and I will be there at 1 o'clock

Jake: Ok Bye Loren Tate

Loren: Bye Jake Thank You so much

Jake: Welcome and Bye again

So after that he left and he went to his car called Steven and he said

Jake: Hey Steven

Steven: Hi Jake

Jake: Guess what

Steven: What

Jake: I found somebody her name is Loren she sings and writes and plays guitar

Steven: Good so do you want me to book her an appointment

Jake: Yes please Steven and I will see you tomorrow

Steven: See you tomorrow and bye

Jake: Bye

So he hang up and went in the house and said

Jake: Tracey

Tracey: In the bedroom

So Jake went in the bedroom and said

Jake: Hi

Tracey: Hi how was your first day

Jake: Great I found somebody and her name is Loren and she is 18 and she writes and plays guitar and sings

Tracey: That great and did you get what I needed at the grocery store

Jake: Yup and I put in the fridge and I am going to take a shower

Tracey: Ok and Good

So he went in the shower and Tracey was just reading a book waiting for him to come out.

Loren house

She was at Nora house for now when she get money to buy an apartment from the grocery store and today her job made her dream came true and she graduated from school since she is really smart and when she was 16 she was in college and graduated in two years and now she is working full time and she now has a degree and a diploma and now she ate and talk to her mom and told her who she meant and Nora said

Nora: Who's that?

Loren: He a manger for music business

Nora: Omg Loren I am so proud of you

Loren: Thanks

Nora: So when are you going to meet him

Loren: Tomorrow afternoon

Nora: Omg my sweetie is going to be a star

Loren: Yup but not yet

Nora: I know you have to go thought a lot of stuff first

Loren: Yea

Nora: Do you know what that means

Loren: No What

Nora: You be super busy

Loren: I know and Mom I am getting tired I am going to bed

Nora: Ok Goodnight Sweetie

Loren: Goodnight

So Loren got dress went to bed with a smile on her face

Next Morning

Loren woke up by the sound of the alarm and she was awake getting ready for work and she said to herself

Loren: Omg I am going to become a star yay

So she jumped in the shower

Now Jake

Jake was in his office waiting for Loren and he decide to call his friend Eddie and he answered and said

Eddie: Hi Jake

Jake: Hi Eduardo

Eddie: So What's Up

Jake: Just wanted to know if you want to come by the office

Eddie: K I be there in 10 min

Jake: K see you then

While he waits now back to Loren

Loren House

She got out and got dress and called Mel and Mel said

Mel: Hi

Loren: Hey Mel Guess what

Mel: What

Loren: I going to be sign to be a rock star

Mel: You kidding

Loren: Nope I am going to sign Papers today

Mel: Omg I am coming over and picking you outfit

Before she could answer Mel hang up and was on her way over and when she came over they pick out the outfit and she got dress in it and left and on her way over to Jake Office

Jake Office

Jake: Hey Eduardo

Eddie: Hi Jake so what's up

Jake: Just wanted to talk

Eddie: I can guess why I am here

Jake: Guess

Eddie: You want me to sign to you

Jake: Got it right

Eddie: You know the answer

Jake: What the answer

Eddie: You know what I am going to say

Jake: Just tell me

Eddie: I am looking for someone to sing with me I don't want to be a soloist

Loren walked in just in time because he just finish saying his sentence and when she walk in she said

Loren: Hi Jake Am I intruding

Jake: No Loren we were just talking come take a seat

Then Loren look at Eddie and said

Loren: I am Loren Tate what's your name

Eddie: Hi Loren I am Eddie Duran

Loren: Are you related to rock legends Katy and Max Duran

Eddie: (Laughing) Yes they are my Parents

Loren: Omg I grew up listing to their music my mom was their biggest fan and still is

Eddie: Ha-ha

Loren: So why are you here?

Eddie: Oh me and Jake are friends and he called me and he trying to get me to sign papers to be a soloist but I want to be a duo like my parents and what are you doing here

Loren: To sign papers to become a singer he recognized me yesterday

So then Eddie turn to Jake and said

Eddie: Oh he did so Jake let me get this straight he called me here to hear her sing did you

Jake: Yup you got that right so Loren can you sing for us

Loren: Uh yea do you have a guitar

Eddie: Yea it is out in the hall I go get it for you

So Eddie went to get the guitar and he got it and he gave it to Loren and said

Eddie: Here you go

Loren: Thanks this song is called "Might as Be Mars"

_They tell me it's nice this time of year_

_Down on earth_

_But my head has been in the clouds_

_I'm acting weird and lost for words._

_Falling like the stars_

_I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air, like I'm just a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_

_But you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where_

_You are._

_Might as well be Mars_

_Never been bound by gravity_

_But I am now_

_You have made a human out of me_

_And pulled me down_

_Falling like the stars_

_I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something I can't reach._

_I could be there_

_But you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air_

_Like I'm just like a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_

_But you're looking through me_

_In the same room_

_A smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Mars._

_Oh, it might as well be Mars_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me _

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_

_But you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where_

_You_

_Are_

_Might as well be Mars_

_Might as well be Mars_

_Might as well be Mars_

Eddie: Omg that's so good

Jake: It's amazing Loren

Loren: Thanks

Eddie: So Loren can I ask you something

Loren: Shoot

Eddie: Would you rather be a soloist or Duo

Loren: You want me to sing with you

Eddie: How did you know?

Loren: I heard your conversation earlier

Eddie: Oh so what do you say

Loren: Yes I be a Duo

Eddie: Omg that is so great

So he got up and hug her then Jake said

Jake: Ok guys are you going to be a duo

Eddie and Loren: Yes

Jake: Ok sign here and here and now you are a Duo

Eddie: Ok Jake I am going to leave to work on some songs

Loren: Yea me two Bye Jake

Jake: Bye guys

So they went to their car and they said bye to another and Loren went to her spot she got there and went up the hill to look out at LA and think what just happen. Eddie arrived at his house he was there for the past 30 minutes thinking of lyrics and he decided to go up to his spot and try to think of lyrics. He just arrived his spot he does not know anyone was there and he saw this brunette girl and he said

Eddie: Hi

She then turn around and saw this guy in a hat and sunglasses and he said

Eddie: Loren is that you

Loren: Yes and how do you know me and my name

So he took of his sunglasses and she said

Loren: Hey Eddie

Eddie: Yea so what brings you here?

Loren: Thinking how amazing I am a duo with you and I didn't get your number to work together with you and it's my spot

Eddie: Why or how is it amazing to be in a duo with me you don't ever know me and oh and here is my number and No it's my spot I come up here and think

She put her number in his phone and gave it back and then he put his number in his phone and gave it back and then she said

Loren: com down for one and for two since you are up here do you want to share it

Eddie: Ok, Ok

So Loren patted a spot next to her so he can sit down and he went over and sat down

Loren: So what do you want to know?

Eddie: Where are you from?

Loren: Here in Tarzana hbu

Eddie: Here I live on sunset now

Loren: Wait that's were all the rich people live

Eddie: Yup my last name is Duran

Loren: Wait a minute you are related to MK

Eddie: Yup My Mom and Dad

Loren Thoughts

I wanted to kiss him so bad

End of her thoughts

Then she shivered when the wind pick up and he said

Eddie: You cold

She nodded her head

Then he patted his lap

The she said

Loren: No I don't want to do that

Eddie: I don't care come on come sit on my lap

She then nodded and got up and wipe her butt off and she said

Loren: Are you sure

Eddie: Yea come on

Then Loren sat on his lap and she snuggled in his chest and she said

Loren: Thanks

Eddie: You're Welcome

Loren: So have you ever had the urged to ask something but you don't want to because it's personal

Eddie: Go ahead and ask me the question I won't care

Loren: Oh Ok so are you single

Eddie: Yes

Loren: Oh how come are you single you are very popular and your last name is very out their

Eddie: I didn't find the right one

Loren: Oh and I have one more question

Eddie: Shoot

Loren: Have you ever had the urged to kiss somebody because you want to

Eddie: Yes

Loren: Do you mind me asking

Eddie: No

Loren: Who was it?

Eddie: You

She then look up at him and said

Loren: Really

Eddie: Really when I first met you I wanted to do it

Loren: Me to

So he lean in and their lips met in just a second so it went in to a 10 minute make-out session and then broke apart and the both said

Eddie and Loren: Wow

Eddie: Um do you want to be my girlfriend

She then jump up and hug him then kiss him and he said

Eddie: I am guessing that's a yes

She just nodded and kiss him again and walked off together hand in hand and then they went their spate ways home.

Then when he got home and text her

Goodnight Beautiful ;-)

And she text back

Goodnight Handsome mwah

Then they both fell asleep and dreamt about another

AN: Hope you like it review please

And i know it the same begining as Rockstar Loren Tate it gets differnt the next morning

Happy Easter everyone hope you enjoy


End file.
